Addition to the Team
by Witch 287
Summary: JJ and Emily are married. Joining the team makes a challenge to keep it a secret to be able to keep working in the same unit. Hopefully they prove that they can work together before Strauss finds out about them. This is my first fanfiction, please don't cringe. English is not my first language. I'm planing to write some smut. reviews and ideas are appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Honey, have you seen my-"

"Car keys? Yes, they are on the table. Don't stress honey. You're going to be fine. The team will realize what a great person you are and what you can do. It'll be alright."

Emily was currently getting ready for her first day ate the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. That she was nervous of meeting the team, was an understatement and her wife of 2 years knew all about it, even though the brunette tried to hide it from her. Jennifer was working as the Unit's Media Liaison for a few years now.

"Thanks Jen, you know I know that, it's just.. I want to do it right you know? Not like when I was working for Interpol. And I want to make a good impression on the second family my beautiful wife has." Emily states with a serious expression and sitting down on the couch.

"Honey, don't stress. They are going to love you just like I do. Okay, not like I do, I don't want to shoot them. And they are not my second family." JJ says, moving in front of Emily, laying her arms over Em's shoulders.

"I have you and they soon will be your family too, so don't make it sound like I have a second life next to ours, because believe me you tire me out enough, yes in a good way, a very good way." Jennifer adds the last part huskily.

"I love you Jen, you know that right?" Emily says with love and seriousness, looking Jennifer in the eyes.

" Yeah, I do, you just showed me in the shower this morning how much you do. And I love you too Emily Elizabeth Prentiss-Jareau." JJ replies with a chuckle.

Emily was looking lovingly at her. Leaning in, giving JJ a deep kiss.

"Em, you know as well as I do, we don't have time. I will see you at the office, and remember, we are going to let them figure it out. Ok? Good. I love you and I'll see you at work honey."

After exchanging another quick kiss Jennifer left their house and Emily remained sitting on the couch as she still had 10 minutes before she had to leave, to be on time for a coversation with the Unit's Chief Aaron Hotchner. She figures that he wants to tell her about protocol or ask her something about her previous job, before she is introduced to the team.

While driving to her new job Emily thinks about the problems that could arise. The team didn't know JJ was married. This was definetly going to be an interesting job.


	2. Hotch and Procedures

Chapter 2: Hotch and procedures

After a short talk with Hotch in which he explained that the first few weeks will be a test run if she has the material to be a profiler or not. He called JJ to his office.

(We all kow that Emily is going to get that job. (; )

"You called Hotch? ... Oh, hi Emily" JJ says while going over to give her wife a hug, whispering 'I love you. You're going to be great' in Emily's ear.

Emily responds to the hug "Jennifer, good to see you" and whispering an 'I love you too' right back.

"You two know each other?" Hotch asks with slight confusion.

"Yeah, we met at a function of her mother ... when was it, three years ago, right?"

"I believe so, yes. We saved each other from an otherwise rather boring evening with politics."

"Okay then, JJ brief Prentiss about the procedures and the basics about the others. She is going to be the new team member."

"Okay Hotch. So come on, follow me to my office Em." They leave Hotch's office with an slightly irritated and curious Hotch inside.

In JJ's office.

"Okay honey, you know all of the procedures already so we have to spend like 20 minutes in here." Jen explains while sitting down on the couch in the office and petting the seat beside her for Em.

"Thanks. Well I have a few ideas on how to spent those minutes." She replies with a suggestive smile.

"Baby,I would love to make out with you but we both know that we won't stop. So we're going to have to push that to a time after the case." JJ states amused.

"One could only hope." Em just shrugs. "So do you have a guess as to how much time they are going to need to figure out that we're married?"

"I don't know baby. Hopefully just when we proofed that we can work together despite being in a relationship. Other question though. Ar you going to wear your ring?"

"I would love to if that is okay with you. I mean we would just have to tell them that I'm married to the most beautiful woman of the world."

"Thank you" a blushing JJ replies. "I would like it. Because when you wear your ring no one but me is going to flirt with you." JJ leans over to Emily whispering "and you know that I like for you to know that you, my beautiful wife, belong to me. No one else." Pressing her lips to the spot below Emily's ear earning a shiver and a moan of "Oh god" from her.

Taking a deep breath Emily asks with a lustfull look "Do you think Hotch suspects anything?"

Amused and proud of Em's reaction Jen replies "I don't think so. I mean he knows that we are friends but I wouldn't say that he suspects us right away."

"Yeah. You're right. I know" she holds up her hand. " you always are. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I not? I met the love of my life that night." Jen states with an expression full of love.

"I love you Jennifer" Emily barley whispers before grapping both sides of JJ's face and pressing their lips together. Moving against the other Emily opens her mouth and slides her tongue against Jen's bottom lip till she opens her mouth. Quickly deepening the kiss they make out for a few minutes despite JJ's warning at the beginning of this conversation.

When air becomes an issue they pull apart. JJ whispering an I love you too Em before claiming her lips in another kiss.

***Flashback***Flashback***Flashback***Flashback***

Three years ago.

Emily enters an hotel confrence room where the function is held. Wearing a navy blue dress she quickly goes to find her mother. "Hello mother. Sorry I'm late the plane left a little late." While giving her mom a quick kiss on each cheek.

"Emily. So good to see you. I'm glad you could stop by. I would like you to meet Jennifer Jareau She is the daughter of a good friend of mine. She works for the FBI. Jennifer this is my daughter Emily Prentiss."

Holding her hand out Emily softly says "Pleasure to meet you Jennifer." A soft hand shakes her hand while starring at each other. This blonde was wearing a light blue dress. She was absolutely beautiful. Blond hair and the most captivating blue eyes Emily had ever seen. She was breathtaking.

A barely audible "You too fell from those perfect lips. JJ was currently having the same reaction. A gorgeous brunette both cahrming and mysterious but also open. Both were captivated by the other. After Emily's mother left them to grace another group with her presence, the conversation between the two came easily. They talked for two hours about everything and nothing at the same time. JJ's phone started to ring. She apologised to Emily before answering.

"Agent Jareau. ... Yes sir. No. ... Yes. .. No sir, currently at a function. But I will call the team right away. We will be there in two hours tops. Thank you sir. You too." Taking a breath before turning to Emily. "I'm really sorry but I have to go. It was really nice to meet you and getting to know you.

"You too Jennifer. No need to apologise I know how work can get. Here is my number if you ever want to get together for a drink or something. I had a really good time talking to you."

Walking to Jennifer's car they talked a bit about the function. Reaching her car Jen truns to Emily "Again, nice meeting you. I will call you after this case."

"Glad to hear it." Emily replies before moving to hug Jennifer goodbye. At arms lenght both are looking in the others eyes. JJ whispering "Please don't run." before pressing her lips to Emily's. Letting out a surprised gasp Emily closes her eyes and kisses back eagerly. When air becomes an issue they rest their foreheads together. Gazing into the other's eyes, JJ whispers "I'm going to call you tomorrow, okay?"

"More than okay." Emily replies before capturing JJ's lips in a soft kiss. "Be safe out there JJ."

Hearing a whisperd "I will" JJ gets in her car and drives to the office. Watching her drive away Emily says to herself "I'm gonna marry that woman one day." before making her way back to the function of her mother.

****END***END***END***END***END***END***END***END***

"You really knew it that day?" JJ asks amazed. "Yes. I knew, I just knew and look at us now. Together for years, still in love, married, our own family someday." Emily counters smiling.

"I would make out with you. But it's time to face the team. So we are going to be doing that later." She winks at Emily standing up and holding her hand out. "Come on. They won't know what hit them." With that they leave the safety of Jen's office and walk to the conference room.


	3. Meeting the Team

Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and following. I'm hoping I can keep the updates coming fast. But I can't promise anything. School has been a pain lately... This chapter and most likely the next will be written after the story line of the case Emily joins the team. The story of the case is not mine neither are the characters. I'm simply building a plot with them to fit in a fantasy which I think should be real on the show. I mean have you seen Emily and JJ. They are perfect togethter.

JadeGreen27: I know, I just couldn't resist. It will make sense in the following chapters. :) Hope it doesn't bother you. If you have an idea for the story just write a review or a PM. I'll see what I can do with it.  
That is open for everyone. :)

Sorry, I'm rambling. On with the story! Hope you will like this chapter. :)

Happy reading! :)

"BAU meet Emily Prentiss, the new memeber of the team." Hotch announces walking in. Emily in return nods from her seat with a "Hello".

"The DEA raided what they thought was a hardened meth lab right here in Northern Virginia. But they found this instead" JJ says bringing up fotos of a device.

"That could be a dispersal device for a chemical weapon. It's sophisticated." Morgan announces. "Homeland Security is thinking Al-Qaeda." JJ tells them. Befor Reid spourts information. "They've developed devices that can span the spectrum of sophistication. Some as simple as soda bottles and paint cans." Just then Emily gives in "They're called 'Al Ikh'te'rAA.' Literally, 'The Invention'." Reid and Morgan share a quick look.

"Do we know what the biological or chemical agent is, yet?" Hotch asks. To which Morgan responds with a "No, not yet.". Before JJ goes further. "The cell members bailed out through a tunnel. The DEA recoverd a Nextel two-way and managed to intercept a message." She moves to lay it on the table but Emily grabs it. "That's not the transcript. It's - " "No, it's in arabic ." Emily states as a mere fact. "Ehh.. Our friends surprised us and eloped. We can no longer wait for the wedding ... as planned. We can .. deliver our gift at the next crescent."

The team just looks surprised or confused at her. JJ has to surpress a chuckle at seeing their expressions. "She lived in several Middle Eastern countries growing up." Turning her head to JJ, Garcia raises an eyebrow in her direction. To which JJ mouths a 'Tell you later'.

"Muslims sometimes usa a lunar calendar". She states before Garcia intterupts. "Next crescent moon is in two days." "So, whatever they're attacking, it's happening in less than 48 hours." Gideon says. Before JJ gives them further information. "Payment for the Nextel is linked to this man" bringing up a pictur of him. "Jind Allah." "Literally 'Soldier of God'." Emily throws in.

"Two months ago, Jind Allah was captured leaving the US using a forged Pakistani passport via Richmond International Airport. He's been held as a ghost detainee in Guantanamo Bay ever since."

"Soldier of God isn't a name." Gideon thinks aloud. "No, it's most likely a name taken on for the Jihad, meaning 'struggle'. Extremists claim it's a holy war." Emily explains.

"The words 'holy' and 'war' never appear together in the Qur'an." Reid points out. "Do we know his real name?" Gideon wonders. "CIA interrogators have gotten nothing out of the guy." JJ states. "We do know from past intersepts that he is a recruiter. He came into this country to assemble the Omega Cell. A sleeper cell with an unkown mission."

"So we have 48 hours to do what the CIA hasn't been able to manage in two months? Great.." Morgan throws in sarcastically.

"We could be looking at the first attack on our soil since 9/11." Gideon states before each member goes their way. Gideon is packing to fly to Guantanamo wiith Reid when Hotch walks into his office. "I think you should take Prentiss with you to Guantanamo. She could be of help. She's the only member of the team who is fluent in arabic. Plus we will know of her abilities."

Gideon looks annoyed but tells Prentiss that the car will leave in four minutes.

***Time*Jump***Time*Jump***Time*Jump***Time*Jump***Time*Jump***

Emily, Reid and Gideon left an hour ago. Garcia and Morgan are talking in her lair. "How did we miss one of Gumdrop's friends? For three years at that? What do we know? Morgan, focus!" "Breath Mama. She worked for Interpol, desk job, I asked Hotch about it, speaks arabic and she's married." With that Garcia spins aroung in her chair. "She's married? How do you know? I haven't even had the time to hack her files."

Morgan just looks at her with a raised eyebrow "She wears a ring. But you can ask JJ. She is your best friend." "I'll do that. Could you send her here? I have to run this right away. Thanks" With that she turns around and continues on with her magic. Morgan shakes his head chuckling and heads to JJ's office.

A few minutes later JJ walks in. "Pen, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes. I need the basics. Who is she? Married? Kids? Past jobs? Character? Everything... How do you even know her?" JJ looks at her amused and sits down in the chair next to Pen. "We met at a function of her mother 3 years ago. We clicked, became friends and are as good as ever. The other questions were?"

"Married? Kids? Jobs? Character. The usual. Spill!" "Yes, she is married, no she dosn't have kids at least not yet. Worked for Interpol and she is mysterious, charming, kind, protective, stubborn, caring and loving" She answers with a glint in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Okay, .. thanks. Do you know her husband?" Pen inquires while typing away at her keyboards. "Husband?" JJ asks amused. "Yes. You know the guy she's married to, gonna have kids with." Garcia explains in a 'duh' voice. "You don't know?" "Know what Gumdrop?" "She doesn't have a husband." With that JJ faces a very confused Garica. Chuckling at the look Pen is giving her. "She is gay Pen. Married to a woman."

Her face lighting up "Yes! That's so exciting. I don't have to worry about her breaking my family. Do you know her wife?" "Exciting? Really Pen, isn't that overplaying it? And yes, I met her. She's lovely." Adding 'If I do say so myself' in her head. "Two things before I'm going to get us coffee. One, you won't be able to hack into her files without alerting her. She encrypted them. And two, you don't have to hack her files. She is planning on inviting you all to dinner at her place to get to know you guys. I'll be right back"

With that JJ stands up and leaves Garcia alone in her thoughts. Despite JJ's warning she is trying to hack into her files. But just as JJ said they're encyrpted. Thinking about how she might get more information on the new team member it clicks. JJ probably briefed her in her office. A conversation for her to spy on. With that Garica brings up the feed to the cameras and searches the briefing. The cameras in JJ's office don't have sound so she isn't able to understand anything. "Damn it..."

Disappointed, she is getting ready to close the feed, just then Emily grabs JJ's face and brings their lips together. "Oh my god. But Emily's married. I'm in so much trouble." Just then JJ enters with the coffe. So she cuts the feed and thinks 'Should I confront them? Concentrate on the case, then the dinner.' So now they run the searches for anthrax, looking if any is missing.

While on her coffee run JJ sends her wife a quick pick me up message. Standing at the counter pouring the coffe she realizes one massive thing. The cameras in her office. After updating the secruity system a few months back, the Bereau installed two because of the massive case load going through her office. 'Damn it! I will have to talk to her.. But then she'll know that something's up. Maybe she hasn't seen it. Just ignore it.' Knwoing her friend she knows the chances of that are slim to none. Bringing up her media facade she walks back to Garcia's sanctuary helping the case so she and Emily can go over a plan.


	4. The Case

Chapter 4: The Case

AN: So a Guest asked me if I'm going with the series or AU. I'm gonna include some of the important cases with Emily or JJ in the story line. Otherwise I am going to try to write my own cases and storyline for the characters. If you have any ideas feel free to leave a Review or PM me. :)

Thanks for following and happy reading! :)

On the plane.

Reid and Gideon are playing chess. Prentiss watching.

Playing Reid asks "Do you think the interrogation of Jind Allah will work in time?"

Pausing, Gideon answers. "Interrogation's the most dynamic form of profiling. He's been locked away at Gitmo. He doesn't know we raided the cell's safe house. That's an advantage for us. The main thing is to get him talking about anything. Then, his language and body movements will betray him."  
Gideon and Reid each make a move. During Reid's turn he continues his explanation. "It's like this. You just focus on how quickly and firmly he holds the piece and places it, and then you watch his face and body. I'll telegraph a player's strategy, his training. Even his motivations."

"Is that what you want us to do?" Prentiss asks after a few seconds of silence.

Turning his face to look at Emily, Gideon answers. "No, I need you to listen. You're fluent in arabic. You wil know the nuances. Every word, every phrase. Be on the look out for subtext or ulterior meanings." Emily nodding along in acknowledgement.

"What do you want me to do?" Reid asks looking at Gideon. Turning to look at Reid he answers. " I want you to look for tells. Non verbals and micro-expressions. Watch him when he is comfortable and relaxed. Then note the behavioural changes when he's under stress. "

Seeing Reid nodding along he goes further. "If we can establish a baseline, we'll be able to read him once I challenge his belief systems. Before I can get him to give up where or how they'll attack, I'll first have to cause him to reveal something of himself." With that Gideon looks out the window buckles himself up and exlaims "Game over."

Just then the plane makes a sharp turn before Reid or Prentiss can ask what he is talking about. "Gitmo's runway is perpendicular to Cuban airspace. So approaching aircraft have to negotiate a last minute 90 degree right turn in order to land. They call it the Gtimo Twist." Gideon explains after seeing the confused expressions of Reid and Prentiss.

"I was winning." Reid states looking down at the board. Emily sat back, letting out a breath "Actually, he would have had you in three." She says looking at Reid. Turning from Prentiss to Gideon he looks down at the table and shakes his head.

Following Gideon and Reid, Em quickly checks her phone, seeing a massege from her wife saying 'You'll be great, baby. Relax. Love you xo'. Smiling she replies with a quick 'You too 3' she takes a deep breath and picks up her pace again.

"You must be the BAU people. I'm Andy Bingaman, FBI." Taking hhis hand, Gideon shakes it "Jason Gideon. That is Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid. CIA's having a hard time getting Jind Allah to talk?"

"Yes, not only can't they get him to budge, but two weeks ago word got out that one of the detainees was spilling secrets." He begins walking to an office attached to an interogation room. "Jind Allah managed to have a 3 minute conversation with him in the showerline. That night, the other detainee comitted suicide." Bingaman says stopping in front of a desk with several monitors on it. On them, they see Jind Allah sitting on a chair.

"He's reciting the Qur'an from memory. He's most likely a hafiz." Prentiss states looking at a screen. "He must have done that a dozen times since he's come to this facility." Bingaman interjects.

"Some muslim children are able to do it scine age 12." Reid states. To which Bingaman responds with "Well, in two months of interrogation that's all the CIA has been able to get out of him."

"What kind of tactics are they using?" Gideon asks him.

Bingaman answers "I control the access to the detainees, but I can assure you, my protests about their methods has been ignored."

"Okay. Let the interrogation proceed. I'm gonna interrupt them and demand they stop harassing him. Don't tell them." Gideon let's them know. Reid jumps in and explains what Gideon means. "Their reaction will be more visceral, more believable if they don't know what is going to happen."

Bingaman takes the walkie talkie " Go ahead with phase 2 as planned." With that he looks questionable at the team. "You're really going to put a show on for these guys?

While setting down her things Prentiss turns to him. "No, for him. It's the best way to get him to talk. We have less than 36 hours to find the answer."

The interrogation started and within a minute Gideon made his way to interrupt. Reid and Prentiss are siting down when Gideon enters and observing Jind Allah's reaction.

Jind Allah stops his recitation of the Qur'an and looks at Gideon. He hands him a jumpsuit and sits down across from him. "I would like to talk to you. Learn something about you, your faith, your ideology. Studying human behaviour is what I do and I would like to understand yours. ... I would like to believe that one day despite our differences we'll understand each other and live side by side. And unlike the other detainees here, you have the education, the intelligence to convey the nuances of your culture. That is what interests me and that is what I'd like to talk to you about."

After talking to Morgan, JJ and Garcia call Reid and Prentiss to tell them the new development. Turning to Reid "Could they get enogh anthrax?" she asks him.

"The letter sent to Senator Tom Daschle's office in 2002 only contained two gramms of purified spores. That's enough to kill 25 million people if effectively distributed." Reid tells her and turns his attention back to the monitors, Emily doing the same.

"He's from Egypt. Cairo more specific. He could be Yemeni, but odds are he's egyptian." Em says, grabbing the walkie talkie "Sir, he was born and raised in Egypt. They pronunce 'J' sounds as a 'G'." She shares a quick smile when he confirms to be egyptian. With that they go back to observe the conversation.

Garcia's Liar

"So what's going on here?" JJ asks entering Garcia's palace.

"The NSA is routing all messages to us for language analysis. You know, rumour has it, much to my chargin, that during national security emergencies our fair country turns all of its satellites homeward and records all electronic traffic in the whole US of A."Pen ramples looking at her screen and trying to find something in the data.

"Is that even legal?" JJ questions. "Yeah, .. I really don't wanna think about that right now." Garcia answers, still typing. JJ walks over to the chair next to Garcia. "Somewhere in this slough of chatter could be a shred of something that could save a whole lot of lives."

"Alright, cross-reference 'gift' with 'wedding' . That'll be consistent with their code." JJ tells Garica sitting down. Stopping to type Pen reads "Here's something. 'It rained all over the wedding. The gift is waiting in the barn.' This call was made two hours ago."

"Could you run the words 'barn' and 'edding' through."

"Already doing it Gumdrop. "'The wedding will now be held at Vincent's barn, off Lincoln, Annandale. Wrap the gift for delivery.'"

Standing up and pulling out her phone "That's not a gift I'd wanna get" JJ states dialing Hotch's number. " We think we found the back up location. Looks like a construction site un Annandale, Virginia. It sounds like they may have another device ready to arm. I'll notify the others. Garcia is sending you the address."

After raiding the second location of the cell, Hotch calls Reid. "You've got Gideon, Prentiss and me." Reid announces.

"It's Hotch. We're at cell location number two. No cell members, no lab, no depersal devices. Still looking for escape tunnels. We'll call when we find anything."

With that Hotch hans up. "We've got 24 hours left." Reid states pocketing his phone.

"So getting Jind Allah to talk is our only chance of finding them." Prentiss states turning to look at Gideon and Reid. Turning to the monitors GIdeon says "Time I confront him with the truth." Prentiss looks at him a bit confused. "What are you gonna do?"

Turning to Emily. "Show him my hand" Gideon says and leaves to the interrogation room. Sitting down in front of him he begins to talk. "I'm going to give you the respect of telling you what just happened. A team of agents raided an Omega Cell location, actually both of them. Our men are in place in Annandale as we speak. You gain nothing by remaining silent." To which Jind Allah replies with "The Jihad is forever."

Hearing Reid speaking in his earpiece. "Gideon, something's wrong. This guy seems relieved by what you just told him." Gideon excuses himself and walks back to Prentiss and Reid. Walking into the room Reid hands him a phone dialing Hotch's number. "Get everybody out of there. Now. Now! Now!" Gideon all but shouts in the phone.

Looking around "Everybody out! It's a trap! I said 'out'. Go!" Running out and away from the scene. It explodes just when enough distance seems between.

AN²: I know 'cliffhanger' I will put the second part to this chapter when I update the next. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope to update soon. Final year in school is alwys so much fun -.- Short info. I might not update for the next two weeks. I'm not sure though ... Writing exams in school is always fun, wouldn't you say? I just have to type the next one, I may be able to squeeze that in. ;) If not, I will have the time after April the 19th and I will try to get as much done after my exams.

... I'll do my best. Till then beautiful peolpe. :)


	5. The Case Part 2

Chapter 4 The Case Part 2

AN: Hey Guys :) Sorry it took so long. Here is the next chapter.

Have fun reading! :)

Garcia's Liar

JJ and Garcia are sitting next to each other, Garcia typing away.

"How would a terrorist cell get it hands on athrax without a single lab reporting a security breach?" Pen asks her attention still on the screens in front of her.

"Would we know if a foreign lab had a breach?" JJ thinks aloud. "A foreign lab? ... Actually, no."

JJ looks up at the TV installed at the wall. "Garica" she just about whispers. When Pen turns to look at her she points to the TV. "isn't Annandale where Morgan and Hotch are?"

Looking at the News "That's not a gas main explosion." Pressing Morgan's quickdial with tears in her eyes. "Please pick up. Please pick up."

Breathing relieved she starts to cry softly. "We saw the explosion on TV" ... "Oh god, no." Laughing a little she turns towards JJ. "Call if you need anything."

"Garcia, are thex alright?" JJ asks concerned.

Nodding her head "They are. We lost a SWAT agent."

Tilting her head to the ground JJ whsipers "Oh god". Trying to get back on track to help the team before more people have to die.

Gitmo

"We were right about the trap." Gideon announces as he walks into the room. "It was rigged to explode. A SWAT agent was killed." He sighs. "Anthrax wasn't involved."  
Concluding Reid says "So that's not the final target.

Walking in and confronting Jind Allah with the development, he asks what he would say to the agent's family. In his answer he reveals the information that he has a son. Reid and Prentiss are looking somewhat shocked before they connect the dots.

Breaking the silence Reid asks "Did you see that? When he told the story about his childhood, the bomb landing in the bazaar, his behaviour changed." Turning to look at Prentiss she picks up.  
"Well, we know he was lying, Garcia couldn't find any record of a bombing during the time the Jind Allah was a boy."

"Exactly!" Reid exclaims. "But this time, whe he mentioned his son, he looked down at his hands, like he had to concentrate to control his anger."

"That first story wasn't about him. It was about his son." Emily states, catching on were Reid was headed. Calling Garcia, they check for more recent events.

"A bombing seven years ago... Your detainee's name is Jamal Abaza. His son Amir was killed in the blast. Some say it was a rogue one that hit. Others think it was intentional, you can color out the rest for yourselves."

"Thanks Garcia. Find out anything about him. We'll call soon." Reid says.

"Will do. Hear you later crimefighters! Garica out." Ending the call Reid graps the walkie-talkie to talk to Gideon. "We lnow his real identity."

With the information Gideon leaves the detainee to his prayers. Calling Garcia, they listen to what the tech goddessfound out.

"He's been in the US a while. He volunteered as the prison Imam at the Deenfield Correctional Centre 3 years ago."

"How could the CIA not know that?" Reid asks.

"They're focused overseas. We're domestic." Emily explains, earning an understanding look from Reid.

"Yeah. They probably sent a request for a domestic information search and it's somewhere, making its way throug channels." Garcia adds.

Nodding again Reid stands up and thinks aloud. "Those Centres are made up largely of American citiziens. Citiziens that have a reason for hating the government." He finishes looking at the other two.

"We're looking for home grown terrorists." Gideon says, letting th information sink in.

Walking into the break room, they see the CIA interrogators. "The name Jamal Abaza. Does it mean anything to you?" Gideon asks walking up to them.

"Abaza was an Imam in Cairo. He preaded Jihad to his followers. But he fell of the grid seven years ago." One comments standing up.

"That's because when his son died, he took the Jihad name 'Jind Allah' . He came to America to recruit sleeper cells." Gideon counters looking between the two.

"You're telling me, that that detainee in there is Jamal Abaza?" The other guy asks standing up.

"Amazing what you learn when you talk to people." Gideon comments before Reid speaks up.

"He was also a prison Imam in Virginia, three years ago. Are you familiar with the Militant Islamic Society?"

"We know the cell that Abaza put together has access to anthrax, but we can't find any reports of any going missing in the States." Emily adds.

Looking at each other and then to the team, one states, "We have protocols to follow."

"Are you really gonna allow a terrorist attack on US soil because of protocols?" Gideon asks agitated. "I told you what I learned in there because you and I, FBI, CIA right now, we have the ability to break through protocol and share information."

Both of them nod and one speaks up, "Let me see what we have."

"Coordiante with Agent Jareau and Penelope Garcia at Quantico. Please." Relived, Gideon makes his way back, Reid and Prentiss following behind.

Quantico

"How goes it with the CIA?" JJ asks walking in with tea. Setting Pen's cup next to her.

"I don't know what Gideon said to them, but they are feeding me information like crazy." She answers looking at the screen and typing.

Watching over Pen's shoulder JJ brings the coffee to her lips mumbling, "They sure do generate intelligence." before taking a sip.

"Yeah... Hopefully not to much to interpret." Garcia adds still working her magic. Jen sits down next to her. "Most of these tips are so new, they haven't even been authenticated yet."

"Yeah Gumdrop, but there's nothing in the established information that is remotely helpful. ... Wait. Anthrax." JJ perks up. "Genimmune. A Dutch bio-tech firm reported that they may have had a secruity breach involving anthrax last week. They're still doing a security sweep, but they may be missing up to 20 grams of lab grade anthrax. That could potentially kill a quarter-billion people." Pen thinks aloud. Turning their heads to look at each other with worry written over their faces. JJ pulls out her phone and calls Hotch to tell them the news.

Twenty minutes later Jennifer informed Hotch and the CIA. She turns to Garcia. "The CIA is funneling you their dutch terror watch list."

With that Garcia begins to type. "Okay i can crossreference that woth any port of entry information we have, as well as custom and Immigration inforcement."

"You know, it would be a lot easier if there was a centralisation of all this information." Jen thinks aloud, watching over her shoulder.

Chuckling Garcia responds, "Oh, dream on JJ. No one wants the other kids peeing in their sandbox. ... And there we have him, Tariq Mohammed. Dutch citizien, islamic convert. Travelled here 4 days ago under his original name, Andre Janssen. And we have the address he listed on his customs form." JJ calls Morgan, giving him the address.

Morgan and Hotch drive to the house. Meeting there with a SWAT unit of the FBI. Searching the house, they discover five bodies in what looks like some kind o f lab. All were shot excution style. Finding tags from four new backpacks they drive back to Quantico to see if the others have anything to go by.

Guantanamo Bay

Gideon and Reid enter the interogation room after Jind Allah finished his prayers.

"This is a colleague, Dr. Reid. ..." Moving to stand in front of him. "Is there no way fot this thing to end? This Jihad?" He asks the detainee.

"The Jihad will end when Allah wills it to end."

Nodding he begins to speak. "I have been lying to you. My colleague was watching us as we talked on monitors. Watching your body language, trying to figure you out."

Turning back to Gideon he asks, "Were you successful?"

Gideon motions to Reid. "Somewhat. Your name is Jamal Abaza. Your son Amir was killed in 2003, in a bombing at the Mahfouz Bazaar in Cairo. Since then you have been reruiting MIS members in prison, by convincing them that US economic policies are exploiting Third World nations. You turned them into extreme fundamentalists by promising them a better existence with Allah."

"I would say that you were more than 'somewhat' successful." He responds dryly. Before Gideon speaks up again.

"But I did not learn where your MIS cell was going to make an anthrax attack in the US at the new crescent. Tonight. And there is still time to help us. .. What? Are you sure?" Looking with sadness at the detainee he walks out, followed by a perplexed Reid.

Opening the door, Gideon comes back in, the news playing in the background. Leaving the door open for Jind Allah to see the report.

"How could you?" Gideon asks with disbelief. "You choose to contort Islam into an excuse for a life of violence. You have perverted your faith to justify murder."

"Now we are finally chatting Gideon." Jind Allah responds.

"You accuse Americans of being puppeteers of the Third World. Yet,you used your own people's faith tonight, to make them dance for you. Why? Why is it always those who profess to be the most fervent believers in this war, they always manipulate other people to die for them?"

Moving to stand in front of Gideon, he responds. "Does your president go into battle? Or does he send your children?"

"Tonight, all those innocent people."

"There is no such thing, Gideon. They were infidels. And they were engaged in activities that spread American policies over the entire world. Your incessant need to own things. Material things. Your capitalism rests on the back of third world countries. No one's hands are clean. No one is innocent."

Disbelieve is written over Gideon's face. "Those people tonight, they were innocent. They never hurt you."

"They hurt me by existing." Jind Allah exclaims. "Yes, the infidels shall fall at the hand of the righteous. And that is when the Jihad will end."

"So you are ready to murder four billion people?" Gideon asks angered.

Smiling he responds, "America has learnt nothing from the past. You harden targets like your power plants, but you leave the soft fruit for our taking. What has happened tonight will affect your economy for years. The way September 11 affected air travel. And maybe the next time a giant shopping centre opens, people will think twice before going. And maybe next it will be a school."

Emily moves to call JJ to inform her of the target while Reid calls Garcia to shut the video feed down.

"Has the sun not set yet?" The detainee asks perplexed.

Reid looks at him. "No." And leaves the room.

"A shopping centre. A mall. It's a grand opening tonight, not long after sunset. That gives you about an hour." Ending the call they wait for what's to come.

Quantico.

Getting ready to leave JJ joins. "Grand opening of the USA Mall, today. It's the third largest in the country, it's right in the middle of McLean, Virginia."

Moving out to stop the attack.

After closing the case with the help of Gideon's trick of alternating the times of prayer, the team was aple to stop the cell. Meeting at the office, Emily, Reid and Gideon walk into the bull pen looking exhausted.

"Welcome back guys. Well done. We have earned one free day for solving this, Strauss' orders. I'll see you all in two days ." Hotch says before grabbing his things and walking towards the elevator, the others following after him, Emily speaks up "I know everybody wants to go home right now. So do I, but I would like to invite you all to dinner at my place tomorrow evening for a get together. I would really like to get all of you outside of work too." She nervously states while rubbing her hands together. After a few seconds of silence she glances nervously at her wife.

Looking at each other the team nods, while Garica claps excitedly at the prospect of snooping and interrogating Emily. Relief washes over her."Okay. Jen will text you the address and I will see you all at say 7 pm? You don't need anything. Thanks and I will see you all tomorrow."

After explaining she hugs JJ and then makes her way towards the elevator. A few minutes later all of them are on their way home.

AN: If you like Rizzoli & Isles you could check out my other story. It's not Rizzles. The next one will be after I finished these two.  
If you have any ideas or comments please leave a review or leave a PM.  
The next chapter will contain smut. I nearly finished it and will be uploading it in the next few days.

See you then my lovlies. 3 Anna


	6. The Dinner

Chapter 5: The Dinner

AN: Sorry for the delay. I finished school and hit a bad point. But I'm better now so I'm gonna update faster. The next few chapters are nearly finished and the rest of the story is sketched. I hope you haven't given up yet. Thank you so much for all the feedback, it means a lot.

So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) Have fun reading!

Juggling a bit with the keys, Emily opens the front door to their house, leaving it unlocked for Jennifer. After putting her clothes from the go bag in the laundry bin she makes her way to the kitchen to prepare a little dinner.

"Honey, I'm home!" She hears JJ shout locking the door. Replying, "In the kitchen" she cuts the last ingredients for the vegetable rice. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist, she leans into Jen's embrace.

"Mmmhh... My faviourite... Have I told you that I love it when you cook for me? Another thing. I have a surprise for you baby. I know you hate most, but trust me you'll love this one. I'm getting the wine." Emily whispers a 'Thank you', feeling a kiss on her neck, Jen's arms leave her waist.

Their dinner is mostly spent in silence both enjoying the other's presence and being home again. Emily bends down, putting the plates in the dishwasher when she closes she feels JJ behind her, pressing her lightly against the kitchen counter. Feeling a nip she shudders. "Meet me in the shower." Turning around she catches site of her wife going up the stairs. A t-shirt is left on the kitchen island and her lace bra hanging from a lap near the door.

Walking into the bathroom she meets her wife sitting in their tub with two glasses of wine and soft music playing in the background. Smiling at the site she quickly takes of her clothes and slides in infornt of her wife. She sighs feeling JJ against her back. She loves feeling JJ skins. The taste is even better. She turns her head and gives JJ a slow kiss. "Thank you."

In response JJ traces circles over Emily's stomach. Each one is getting a bit lower. Hearing a gasp as she hits Em's clit, she smiles. Beginning to cirlce her fingers over it she kisses her neck and bites down softly. Soothing it with her tongue, she moves to Emily's ear and repeats the action. At the same time she traces her fingers over Emily's lips, she circles her entrance,then enters her wife with one finger. Pulling out she adds another, Emily moans and leans into her.

This is heaven, Emily thinks. One of Jen's hands doing wonders between her legs the other teasing her nippel. Her moans increase and begings to pant after a while. JJ stopps just before the edge is so very near. Never the less she turns her head and kisses JJ passionately.

Their relaxing bath soon turns into a fight for dominance between the two. Pulling away JJ pecks her wife and gets out of the tub. She dries herself, hands another towel to Emily and makes her way towards the bedroom.

When Emily walks in, she is met with candels around the room and Jennifer sitting on the bed with a bottle of massage oil in her hand. Grinning at what her wife is up to she walks over to her and kisses her soflty. "You or me?" She asks huskily.

In response she feels herself getting tugged on the bed. Laying on her stomach she relaxes instantly when she feels her wife on her back, straddling her. Rubbing her hands together JJ beginns the massag, starting at her shoulder blades, her back and then her hips and ass. She leans forward and bites Em's earlobe playfully. "Turn around." She whispers.

As Emily turns around, this time laying on her back, JJstraddles her again. This time massaging her stomach, moving to her breasts. After she gives both mounds the same attention she leans down and kisses her wife. The soft kiss quickly turns passionate. JJ catches Emily's bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling softly. Emily's hands found their way to Jen's back, softly scratching leaving red lines in her wake.

As she feels this, JJ moans into her mouth, laying down, situating herself on top of her wife. Their skins caress each other. JJ lets her hands wander, circling a nipple before grabbing it more harshly. Breaking the kiss she slowly makes her way down, stopping at her breasts and taking one nipple in her mouth. She circles it with her tongue, earning a moan from above. She bites lightly on it, feeling a hand wave in her hair, keeping her in place. She smirks, letting her tongue trace a path to the other one. Giving it the same treatment she massages the other with her hand.

She blows softly on the wet skin, seeing her wife shiver she kisses further down. Nipping at her hip bone just above Emily' tattoo. She situates herself between her wife's legs, her arms taking hold of them to keep them down.

She kisses the spot above her panty line. "JJ please" she hears in a whimper. Holding her wife down she lets her tongue trace Emily's slit. She circles the opening, dipping her tongue inside she feels the hand in her hair tightening. She takes Emily's bundle of nerves in her mouth sucking on it gently.

She moves down again, letting her tongue play inside. Thrusting it more ergently with time, Emily moans and pants. "Right there." Her hips begin to move, grinding into Jen's face. JJ feels this and snakes one hand to Em's mound. Flicking it with her fingers she thrusts her tongue faster into Emily.

"God. Yes, Jen!" Emily comes undone, shouting her name. Helping her wife down from her high she gently removes her tongue, leaving one last kiss on her clit she moves to hover over Emily.

Emily opens her eyes, seeing those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling she cups her face with one hand, pulling her down quickly she kisses her. Moaning as she tastes herself on her tongue. They make out heavily for a few minutes before Emily roles them over. Grinning down, she cups Jen between her legs. "Oh Jen, you're so wet." She whispers, their lips touching lightly.

It's JJ's turn to moan. Watching Emily's eyes gleam mischievously, she feels Emily enter her slowly. She keeps the pace slow enough to make JJ want so much more but it's not fast enough to bring her over the edge. She scratches Emily's back lightly, "Please Em, I can't take - Oh God! Righ there!"

Emily picks up her pace, thrusting her fingers faster and faster. Bending her fingers to press against that sweet spot inside makes JJ moan loader. Using her hips to thrust harder into her wife she leans down and sucks her earlobe into her mouth. "Come for me Jen." She whispers huskily.

Jennifer tenses under her, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Helping her wife draw out her orgasm she leans down and claims her lips. Jennifer breaks it shortly after, still breathless.

"I love you Emily" She whispers. Emily puts a lose strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "I love you too." She whispers.

Both get lost in each other again and again. Looking at a panting Jennifer, Emily gets an idea for the following day. Snuggling into her wife, she kisses her head softly before sleep claims both of them.

The next morning.

The sun shines into the bedroom. The soft glimmer wakes JJ up. She turns her head, smiling as she sees her wife, sleeping peacefully beside her. She reaches forward with her hand tracing it over Emily's cheek lightly. Tracing a path down her neck she notices a bruise forming on her shoulder.

She remembers the night before. They got a little rough after a while and she remembers that she bit Em's shoulder after anintense orgasm. She grins imagining her wife's reaction. The team is coming for dinner this evening and everyone will see it. She giggles at the thought. Today will be really good she thinks. She gets up after a few more minutes putting on a loose tshirt and panties, she heads downstairs to start coffee and breakfeast.

Emily wakes up to an empty bed. She smells coffee and pancakes, smiling at the thought of her wife swaying her hips while preparing breakfeast for the two of them. She gets up pulling on short pants and a tshirt before sneaking down the stairs. She sees Jennifer at the stove turning over pancakes, sneaking up behind her she wraps her arms around her wife just like Jennifer did the evening before.

"Good morning my love." Emily whispers kissing Jen's temple. Jennifer hums in response. "Morning baby." Jennifer says taking Emily's left hand, intertwining their fingers.

After eating they snuggle up on the couch, Emily has her arm slung around JJ who in turn presses herself into Emily's side. JJ breaks the silence bringing up the time they were in her office.

"Em, you remeber me 'briefing' you in my office? Just, during the case I remembered the renovations from a few months back. And Garcia asked me about you. The usual what I know. I told her you have a wife after telling her you didn't have a husband. You know her, she's nosey and they instaled cameras in my office. I think she may have looked at the feed. You know, the moment where you sprang forward and kissed me. You with your ring on, and them not knowing I'm seeing anybody."

Emily on her part just sits still a few moments before shaking her head. Letting out a sigh she turns to look at Jen's concerned face. "So she knows about us. Or thinks we have an affair. Shit. I'm sorry baby. I didn't think and ... shit!" She hangs her head, rubbing her hands over her face. As she groans JJ rolls her eyes before she moves to straddle her lap. Placing two fingers under Emily's chin she brings it up forcing her wife to look at her.

"I know. I just ignored it. I don't know what we should do. If I call or text her to come her earlier she may look it up if anything happend. If I ask her outright and she doesn't know were screwed. I think we should wait and see how she acts tonight. Okay? I know it'll be tough but I don't know if we can do anything about it." JJ explains in a calm voice. "Look, we'll just do as planned, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. We're married and we will get through this." She finishes with a smile. She leans forward giving Emily a sweet kiss.

When Emily opens her eyes again, she looks at a smiling Jennifer one of the most beatufil sights for her. She nodds her head and gets a wink in return. Before she can do anything or say anyting Jennifer stands up, stretching her back a little bit.

"I'm gonna shower and you can join or sit here and think about Garcia a while longer." With that Jennifer heads up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Stepping in the shower after taking out clothes for the day she relaxes under the warm stream. As JJ shampoos her hair, she hears the door opening and Emily stepping up behind her. She turns around tilting her head back to wash out the shampoo. Feeling Emily's finger tangle in her hair starting to massage her skull.

Half an hour later both of them are out of the shower, Emily is getting ready to go to the grocery store and JJ is currently in the living and dining room to tidy up a little and later set the table for the evening.

"I'm gonna be back in an hour. Love you!" With that she hears the door shut and then the engine of Emily's car.

Half an hour after Emily left, the doorbell rings. Opening the door JJ comes face to face with a confused, slightly angered Garcia who pushes past her immediately and takes a seat on the couch. JJ shakes her head, having an idea what has Garcia acting weirder than her usual bubbly and adorkable self. Closing the door she goes into the kitchen taking water and ice tea with her to the living room and sits down next to Pen.

Letting out a sigh she turns her head towards her best friend. "What did you see?" she asks with a hint of fear.

Garcia glares at her a moment and shakes her head. "Why JJ? I mean, she's married and you work in the same unit. Did I mention that she's married? What about her wife?"

All Garcia gets in response is a chuckle from JJ. "You know her wife, you know?"

Confused Garcia thinks over every woman she knows is interested in other women. Not getting anywhere she looks at JJ in question. "Garcia, she's sitting right next to you."

Not expecting the response, Garcia's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. "What? You and her? You're... You are married? Why? How? When? Why don't we know?" Garcia stutters.

"I'm sorry Pen. I really am. We clicked and it never felt right to tell you guys. I tried a few times but then we got really horrible cases and it didn't seem appropiate. Then she got the job and we both know it's not allowed but we were already married and this is it for us. Those are our dream jobs and if Strauss were to find out after we proved that we can seperate work and home, we thought it might be easier. We wanted to tell you in a few months, three max, but we forget about the cameras in my office."

"I know, I saw that." Garcia chimes in.

"Yeah. We talked about the night we met. It was a really great evening." JJ finishes with a dreamy smile. Forgetting what she wanted to tell Garcia.

After a few moments of silence Garcia becomes aware that JJ isn't going to finish, she chuckles at the dreamy look on JJ's face which in turn brings JJ out of her trance. She blushes realizing that she forgot what she was talking about. Opening her mouth she tries to tell Garcia more but Pen just holds up her hand silencing her. "I get it Gumdrop. You're in love and I understand why you didn't tell us, it still hurts but I will get over it if you tell me more about the story of how you and the Emily Prentiss met, fell in love and got married without us noticing. And I want details. You know all the ones I can hold against her if she hurts you."

JJ doesn't believe it, Garcia is alright with it, she understands. She jumps forward engulfing her best friend in a bone crushing hug. After a few minutes of hugging she breaks from her friend and starts to tell Garcia their story

They both get lost in the stories, neither of them noticing the opening of the front door.

"Honey, I'm home" Emily yells, Garcia and JJ snapping out of their conversation. A smile forms on JJ's face and holds a finger to her lips, letting Garcia know to stay quiet. She gets up, Garcia quietly following. JJ greets her wife with a kiss, Garcia staying hidden to spy and probably scare Emily.

The couple gets lost in their kiss, not noticing Penelope coming up behind them.

"I knew it!" She screams, breaking Emily and JJ aprt. Emily turns around, she stands with her mouth open staring at Garcia. Behind her JJ is shaking her head and grinning at the situation.

"I know" Garcia starts, "You're married. I'm okay with it but if you hurt my Gumdrop I will see to it that noone in the entire space of cyber society knows of your existence. Understood?" Emily just nods dumbfounded. At the answer Garcia lets out a squeal of exitement. Engulfing Emily in hug.

After a while Emily comes back. "Okay. I'm glad you know. JJ was driving me crazy talking about you and your possible reactions. At least now I won't hear your name after she comes home from a case. The last time she just ranted about how unfair it was to keep you in the dark. So thank you for looking at the fotage just please don't say anything. Strauss is still a factor and so are Hotch and Gideon. I just hope it all works out. Okay enough ranting. Merde. Ehm, I will go prepare dinner, you and JJ can talk about everything." After her rant she turns to her wife.

"You better not tell her everything she wants to know or I will tell her the story of how you and I went to the cabin. Have fun catching up." Making her way to the kitchen she stops in fornt of her wife, kissing her chastely.

Garcia and JJ go back into the living room. Just then JJ notices Pen's grin. "Pen, what has you grinning like that?" She asks her friend.

"You know Jayjay, if you want to keep your marriage a secret you shouldn't show around those marks." Pen states reminding JJ of the bite mark on Em's shoulder. "She most be really talented to make you leave such a mark on her." Garcia's grin widens as JJ blushes and looks at the ground to hide her face.

She clears her throat, turning to look at her she just nods. Remembering at which point Emily came home she starts to tell Garcia more about her wife.

The time passes quickly. After setting the timer for dinner Emily makes her way upstairs to get ready. After the shower stops running Garica and Jennifer are interrupted. "Jennifer Jereau-Prentiss! Why? I hate you so much right now."They hear from upstairs laughing at Emily's reaction. It's Garcia who answers her. "I'm sure you don't hate her Princess, you married her after all. And from what I hear, you shouldn't be complaining."

Not getting an anwer they laugh a little more. Just then th doorbell rings signaling the arrival of the team.


	7. The Dinner Part 2

Chapter 5: The Dinner, Part 2

AN: Hi! :) Sorry about the delay, life is crap sometimes. I have this month free so hopefully I'll get a few chapters done :)

Have fun reading :)

Emily is upstairs when she hears the doorbell ring. She makes her way downstairs in jeans and a red blouse. Walking past JJ and Garcia who are still talking on the couch, she sends her wife a glare, recieving chuckles from both.

She opens the door, "Hi guys, come on in." She steps aside letting Morgan, Reid, Gideon and Hotch enter. " Follow me, please." She shows them to the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

In the living room the others see JJ and Garcia. Morgan is the first to greet them. "Hey Jay, Baby Girl." He sits down next to Garcia. The others follow Morgan's lead and sit down.

"What would you all like to drink?" Emily asks them once they are seated. Getting various answers she makes her way to the kitchen. Coming back she hands out the drinks.

Taking her wine glass JJ mouthes a 'Thanks' and takes a sip. "You're going to love her lasagna. I blame the time she spent in Italy growing up. Please tell me you made your apple turnovers too." She asks, glancing at Emily.

In response Emily chuckles. "I did, don't worry. I made a couple extra for anyone with a sweet tooth like blondie."

Hotch and Gideon smile as the others laugh as JJ pushes Emily lighlty.

"So, Emily Prentiss. Tell me, who is the lucky guy to be able to call such a beautiful woman his wife?" Morgan asks and takes a sip of his beer.

Emily turns her attention to the media liason. "You didn't tell them, did you?" JJ shakes her head in response while the others look on confused.

She turns toward them. "I'm gay. We had the commitment ceremony 2 years ago. And trust me when I say, I'm the lucky one."

At her statement a silence fills the room which is broken by Morgan who begins to laugh. Garcia grins at hearing it but also at the expressions the other three are sporting.

Derek grins. "Okay Mama. Alright, I'll have to take you out sometime as my wingwoman. How did you meet your lady, how does she look and if she is as gorgeous as you, does she have a sister for this mister?" He asks pointing at himself.

About to answer, the timer rings. "Saved by the bell, JJ could you show them to the dining room? Thanks." She moves towards the kitchen and the others follow JJ to table. Garcia takes pity on Morgan, "To answer your questions Morgan, she's blonde, athletic, friendly, humble and overall cool. As if Princess would settle for anything less."

While Garcia answers, JJ turns her head slightly so the others won't notice her blush or her lips twitching upwards.

"You have a nickname for her baby girl? Since when? And how do you know?" Morgan asks a little confused.

"Since today my choclate god. I came here a few hours early to help and I talked with Princess and Gumdrop here, about this and that. You know, girly stuff and wifey material."

During Garcia's explanation Emily brought the lasagna out. "Bon apetit. I hope you all like it." With that everbody happily dug in.

During dinner the conversation flowed freely about everthing one could think of. The team learning about Emily, her hoppies, a few pieces of her past and a bit about her family. They find out that she is ahuge geek and watches Doctor Who and other series. Reid was really excited and immediately started a conversation about his favorite TV show.

After the lasagna and a little break Emily and JJ brought out the apple turnovers with icecream.

Shortly after everybody finished, Gideon and Hotch left the younger team members alone. Hotch taking a turnover with him for Hayley.

After a while, they find themselves once again in the living room, JJ sitting between Garcia and Emily on the couch. Morgan and Reid each sitting on an armchair.

"So Prentiss, what is that on your neck you're trying to hide with ?" Morgan asks switching the topic back to the new team member.

JJ and Garcia share a look before they both start laughing. Emily tries to scowl at them.

Turning to face Morgan she answers, "That my friend, is a gift from my lovely wife. I realized it after showering, not much I can do about it."

Morgan just laughs again. "Alright Mama. You gotta tell me what you did to deserve such a love bite."

JJ and Garcia just laugh louder, shaking out of it after a few moments Garcia answers, "I can tell you what did. Princess did it good with a little magic." Wiggling her fingers for good meassure.

Emily in turn blushes and ducks her head, hiding her face with her hair. The others laugh except for Reid who looks on a little confused. "You know sex is perfectly normal, it's a stress reliever. Did you know that humans are one of the three species that have intercourse for fun? It's shown -" Reid begins to rant, increasing the laughter of the others.

"Reid!" Emily exclaims, rubbing her hands over her face. "Please stop. I'm not going to talk about sex with you when I'm sober. Especially when it started out being about my sex life."

JJ in response winks at her and adding to the chat, "You talked about it with me when we both were sober."

Glaring at her wife, she looks at JJ with a look that promises revenge. Trying to get the attention of her she turns to the others. "So what about you guys? Anyone with you?"

Reid shakes his head. "No, but I have all of you. That's enough." He adds smiling at his friends. Garcia aws at his response.

Morgan replies with a light chuckle. "Maybe. I'll talk when we go out sometime and you bought me a beer." Adding a wink for good meassure at the end of his response.

Nodding, Emily turns to Garcia and lifts her eyebrow in question.

"Not at the moment. It's good. I have my friends and a job helping people. That reminds me we have to have a girls night sometime."

"I'm in." JJ says, leaning her head on Garcia's shoulder. Emily nods with a smile "Anytime Garcia." She adds.

"I have a question." Reid jumps in. "If you live here with your wife, how come she isn't here?"

Chuckling Emily faces him. "She's having dinner with some friends and then going out for the night. She has to work a lot too, so when she has some time they make a night or two out of it."

They continue to talk and joke around for while before Reid and later Morgan left the ladies to themselves. Garcia left not half an hour later, the three planning their girls nigh, Penelope teasing her favourite couple and leaving them to a "Happy Ending" as she called it.

Right after Jen closes the door, she is pushed against it, her wife's body pressing into her own. Feeling Emily's lips against her neck she smiles. As Emily kisses her wife's neck just below her ear she hears a moan. Smirking at the sound she turns Jennifer around. Holding her hands above her head she captures JJ's lips in a bruising kiss.

Sneaking t a thigh between her wife's legs she begins to thrust against her. JJ moans, breaking their kiss. Emily moves to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin. She releases JJ's hands, bringing her own to the back of her thighs she lifts Jen up and pushes her farther up the door.

JJ grips her shoulder with one hand, the other trying to open Emily's blouse to feel her wife's skin. Getting the meaning Emily begins to open her blouse too. Soon they find themselves in bras which are soon laying on the floor.

Emily lets her wife down and quickly unbuttons those sinful jeans. She starts tugging them down as JJ starts undoing hers. They kiss fiercely, stumbling in the direction of the couch. Emily hits it with the back of her legs, sitting down she pulls Jennifer to straddle her lap. Her fingers digging in the hollow of her hips.

"Emily" JJ whispers hoping to make her wife go faster. She is rewarded with a hand tugging her thong out of the way. Smirking into the next kiss Emily thrusts two fingers into her wife, curling them she hears JJ breath hitch and smiles. Starting up a rhythm with her hips JJ throws her head back, her hands finding hold on Emily's shoulder and in her hair.

Emily focuses her attention to her wifes breasts. She claims a nipple between her lips, sucking roughly she behins to thrust her fingers in tandem with Jennifer's hips. The reaction is instant. "Emily!" JJ screams her name as she's thrown over the edge.

Emily doesn't stop her thrusts she keeps up the rhythm, throwing her wife in a second orgasm. She slows down as she feels Jen relax, kissing up her chest she plants a sweet kiss on her lips, gently she pulls out her fingers. Bringing them to her mouth she sucks them clean, moaning at the taste.

JJ slowly catches her breath. She groans as she sees her wife sucking her cum of her fingers. "Bed" she husks in Emily's ear. Grinning her brunette wife slips her arms around her hips and carries her upstairs laying her gently on top of their bed. She kisses JJ again. Their passion bruning up.


End file.
